


alarm clock

by livealive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livealive/pseuds/livealive
Summary: oikawaʼs sleeping in and iwaizumi has the perfect way to wake him up.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	alarm clock

**Author's Note:**

> read at your own risk [and enjoy]. 👀

“do you think they really hate each other?”

“most definitely.”

“then why does it seem odd to me?”

morning gossips as usual. schools has always been like this but it was even more of a trend because of iwaizumi hajime and oikawa tooru. two infamous men in the whole university, definitely the only reasons why girls scream their lungs out whenever they go to school.

iwaizumi is known to be ill-tempered, he gets mad at the smallest things, including oikawaʼs breath. oikawaʼs definitely his opposite which always makes iwaizumi a whole lot more irritated by oikawaʼs existence. they have been labeled as the schoolʼs representatives, especially when it comes to modeling. 

since theyʼre quite famous, girls even follow them at the comfort room so they only go there together during class hours. they are always being praised on school sites even though they are always seen bickering around the campus, but little do they know that these two have a dirty little secret.

—

seven oʼclock in the morning, hajime went to tooruʼs dorm as usual which is a floor away from his. he already had a spare key, thatʼs why he didnʼt bother to knock. this has been their routine, hajime waking up the lazy tooru three hours before classes. itʼs too early for school but itʼs the perfect time to drool.

hajime went in between tooruʼs legs, spreading it wide. oikawaʼs morning wood was growing fast in no time, but heʼs still sleeping so soundly without noticing the devil slowly approaching closer to him. hajimeʼs right index finger encircled around tooruʼs protuded bulge while his left hand was gripping the sleeping ladʼs waist. hajime felt the sudden urge and palmed oikawaʼs crotch while groaning.

desperation building in iwaizumiʼs body, he finally crawled into the bed. he hovered on top of sleeping oikawa and leaned close. greeting the him good morning with a sloppy kiss. tooru was startled when he woke up, feeling iwaizumiʼs lips and tongue dominating his. he wrapped his long slim arms around iwaizumiʼs neck, tooruʼs hands invading the back of his head.

a string of saliva remained connecting their lips as hajime slowly pulled away. “good morning, iwa-chan,” the naughty one greeted, spreading his legs wider. iwaizumi caught up with oikawaʼs signals and removed his pants along with his underwear. hajime later on discarded his clothes, from his top to his bottom. but oikawa is his favorite bottom that he can never discard.

“looking naughty today, iwa-chan,” tooru teased, even sticking his tongue out. “itʼs because it took me too much effort to wake you up. now, be good for me,” hajime commanded. he spat on his palm and rubbed his hard-throbbing cock, making oikawa a little more excited for their morning sex. 

after making sure that heʼs hard enough, iwaizumi made sure that oikawa will suffer. he brought two of his fingers inside his mouth, filling it with his saliva and approached the ready-to-be-fucked oikawa tooru.

hajime encircled his fingers on oikawaʼs needy hole, causing him to moan. a sheepish smile was formed on iwaizumiʼs lips, he began to put his fingers, stretching tooruʼs hole, later on fingering him mercilessly. oikawaʼs moans and whimpers fed iwaizumiʼs ego bigtime. he pulled his fingers out and kneeled down, replacing it with his tongue. tongue-fucking oikawa was his dream last night and he achieved it today. 

oikawa had to grab a pillow and put it on his face to suppress his loud moans. he didnʼt want to be that loud in the morning. iwaizumi was sure grasping oikawaʼs thighs until it left his red handprint on it, also making sure to rub his nose on tooruʼs balls.

“i...iwa-chan, s-stop or iʼm gonna cum soon,” the needy lad pleaded. iwaizumi suddenly stopped and stood up. he started pumping his throbbing shaft in front of oikawa. tooru stared at him with his seductive bed room eyes, making hajime even desperate to pound inside him roughly. 

iwaizumi hovered on top of oikawa once again, he slapped the tip of his cock on tooruʼs. oikawaʼs whimper was the sweetest music in hajimeʼs ears. the young lad under him obviously wanted it now, he kept on rubbing their needy dicks together.

hajime then steps back, placing his shaft in front of tooruʼs entrance. he can feel oikawaʼs tightness as he slowly enters, as if they donʼt do it everyday ʼcause oikawaʼs hole still feels the same. iwaizumi groaned hard as his cock inches deeper, checking up on oikawa. he thrusted fast the moment tooru agreed to move. he grabbed tooruʼs waist while pounding hard inside of him.

oikawaʼs hole is the best when itʼs being stretched by his cock. it fits perfectly from itʼs tip to its body, excitement grew in hajimeʼs system and pounded even deeper. oikawaʼs moans and screams cannot be hidden anymore. iwaizumi hovered down closer to oikawa with his arms supporting him the sides of oikawaʼs head.

“you dirty... fucking slut.”

“i am your... slut, hajime.”

“fuck, only mine then.”

iwaizumi couldnʼt stop thrusting inside tooruʼs hole. he kept groaning as his tip reached the end of oikawaʼs insides. oikawa screamed in both pain and pleasure, heʼs gone crazy with what iwaizumi is doing. hajime was fucking oikawa as if itʼs the last morning with him. groans, moans, and skin-slapping occupied the whole room. oikawa gripped on hajimeʼs muscular arms, guess thatʼs the use of it. oikawa went crazy and wrapped his legs around iwaizumiʼs waist for further access.

oikawaʼs already feeling it. heʼs already on the verge of cumming. hajime continued to grind his hips fast, his climax is already building up inside him. theyʼre already sweating so hard but they didnʼt want to stop. 

“fuck it, iʼm close,” iwaizumi cursed, pounding hard on oikawa as the latter feels the same. oikawaʼs toes are already curling up and catching his breath from too much sensation.

“iwa, iwa, iwa—” oikawa reached his climax, his own cum spurting on his stomach, some of it went on iwaizumiʼs. not too long after that, iwazumi groaned hard and finally bursted out his orgasm inside oikawa. hajimeʼs still thrusting inside of him, chasing his highs. theyʼre both breathless as they stare at each other. hajime slowly collapsing on tooru without bothering to pull out.

“see how tight i still am despite of doing it for long,” tooru proudly says.

“yeah, yeah. whatever. itʼs better than before.”

“better—wait, iwa-chan. did we do it raw?!”

“yes. yes we did,” iwaizumi answered before falling into a deep slumber.

guess being late today wonʼt hurt that much.


End file.
